Stained
by midnightstardust
Summary: Edward Elric has been suffering from guilt for awhile now. being reunited with his younger brother Alphonse has only deepened the dreaded feeling. So what will happen when Ed treks to central, to confront the Flame alchemist. The very reason for his guilty conscience. Oneshot.


Two boys sat wearily in a café with afternoon fast approaching. Soft orange lights littered the interior of the room and the occasional clink of tableware kept the atmosphere lively and warm. Of the two boys, who happened to be brothers by blood, one was missing an arm and a leg which was naturally replaced with functional automail. The other brother was encased in full body armor, with no body left to speak of. The less fortunate of the two was quite happy to see his brother after their time spent apart, and very eager to swap stories of their recent adventures.

"-And then, me and Havoc found a stray cat outside!" The younger brother explained, thinking back to the poor creature who had been discovered in the cold and rain.

"But you left it alone didn't you, Alphonse." The older brother asked, though it came off as more of a statement. He knew his little brother well and was well aware of his love for animals and helpless creatures.

The older brother sighed with dull and jaded eyes, as the fleeting afternoon sun glinted off his exposed automail arm.

"Yes brother..." Alphonse acquiesced in a melancholy tone. He watched carefully as his older brother stirred his glass of juice with the straw, irritation emanating from his actions. _What was his problem? He seemed almost crestfallen._ Alphonse continued to scrutinize his brother's actions.

"Ed...did you make any progress from that lead you got?" Alphonse asked nervously, his armor clinked as he fidgeted. He could usually chat easily with his brother, though it was hard to do so when he kept staring out the window and sighing.

When Alphonse's question reached Edward's ears his shoulders jerked up slightly in surprise.

"No...not really." He replied and seemed to snap out of a daze as he craned his neck to face his younger brother.

"I mean if you call a bunch of dusty old books and a map of Amestris progress..." Edward stated wryly, waving his hand in a sarcastic motion.

Alphonse laughed a bit at his brother's pouting face and tried his best to hide his disappointment. The lead Edward got was an old library in some far off town to the east, not the best place for sightseeing. However, he couldn't help but hope that his brother would find out some new information on the philosopher's stone.

Suddenly, Ed's face brightened and he faced his little brother once more. "Oh, but I did find this!" He grinned and turned around to rummage through his burgundy hooded cloak, his golden blonde braid whipping upwards in the process.

Alphonse leaned over out of curiosity, watching with slight amusement, his brothers' suddenly beaming existence.

"Ahah! Feast your eyes oh-younger-brother-o' mine~!" Edward exclaimed with a cheeky grin as he tugged out an old parchment from his article of clothing.

Alphonse's eye lit up in excitement as much as they could in a shell of armor and scanned the parchment in amazement. Set before him was a large detailed painting of a lion, with flags and embroidery cascading down the edges of the wide surface.

"Ah! Ed, doesn't this remind you of the lion on your watch?" Alphonse noted as he observed the painting closely.

"Mmhmm mmhmm! I thought that as well!" Edward nodded giddily, taking in his brothers' awe. In a split second he dug into his pocket, dragging out his silver pocket watch adorned with a similar version of the creature.

"Although they are slightly different, it's definitely the same lion! I wonder if this could be an early design for the flag of Amestris?" Alphonse wondered as he meticulously continued to look over the work of art. All the while, Edward sporting a smug smile at being the one who found it.

Once Alphonse stopped looking over the parchment, he faced Edward calmly.

"This is amazing brother...But...it's a bit irrelevant to the philosopher's stone dontcha' think?" Alphonse asked, a hint of doubt in his voice.

Edward's golden eyes widened incredulously, "On the contrary, little brother, take a closer look." The blonde haired boy 'tsked' and pointed out a lost and forlorn corner of the old parchment.

Alphonse leaned in close to glimpse what his brother was pointing at and gasped when he saw the small red blotch off to the side, contoured with black lining.

"T-The philosopher's stone?" Alphonse stammered as he looked at the painting with renewed interest.

"Yup! I can't believe you doubted me for a second, Al!" The blonde haired boy added. Edward watched as Alphonse scanned the painting. He could practically see the gears turning in that big clunky metal armor. When he had found this small clue to the much bigger dream of getting their bodies back, Edward had hoped that it would spark some hope in his little brother's heart...and it didn't matter from whom the information came from, Edward thought bitterly.

The loud clanging of metal brought Edward from his thoughts and alerted him to the fact that Alphonse was standing up.

"This is great! C'mon Ed, we can analyze this more if we go to the Alchemist's branch of the library." Alphonse chirped excitedly. Edward grinned, he could practically see the smile on his brother's face again.

"Yeah." The shorter of the two replied, and grabbed his belongings.

Once outside in the dimming orange light of the afternoon sun, Edward yawned and performed a cat-like stretch.

Alphonse walked alongside him, the occasional sound of metal on metal filling the air.

"We're making good progress!" Alphonse started, his excitement increasing. "We're getting another piece of the puzzle, I can't wait until we finally get our bodies back! All we have to do is get to the library at-"

*clink*

Alphonse deterred from his statement when he heard the metallic sound, only registering what it was after looking down at Edward. His attention was brought to the silver pocketwatch that dangled from his brothers' pants.

"Al, what's up?" Edward asked when he noticed Alphonse hadn't finished his sentence.

"You have to go report to Colonel Mustang about what you found."

Edward's steps slowed to a halt and he gazed forward.

"You know you have to see him right? No matter how annoying you think he is! Infact, I think he's alright." Alphonse smirked through his armor.

The blonde teen muttered something under his breath, a half smile easing it's way onto his face.

"Only for you, Al."

"Wha-?" Alphonse started before realizing that Ed had run far ahead of him.

"Wait up! Brother!"

* * *

**Edward pov. **

I stood outside a familiar black gate which was evidence that I had reached central. My chest throbbed intensely and I felt like I would pass out.

"I can't keep doing this." I panted, running a hand through my golden blonde bangs.

You want the truth? Fine. Mustang and I had been 'seeing each other' for the past few months. Yeah I said it. Now don't get me wrong...it's not what you think. At first it was just a ploy to get further information on the philosopher's stone. However, Roy Mustang was an enigmatic man whom never played all his cards at once. I've known him long enough to at least figure that out. No matter how many leads I'd gotten from him, I've always felt that he was hiding something. Something BIG. So in general it started as a clever scheme to get Intel, although I could never bring myself to tell Alphonse of my plan. Oh God no. I was too ashamed. I want Al to see me as a cool reliable older brother, not a lying backstabber who would result to such underhanded methods. Though However 'fake' I convinced myself this plan was, the more I found myself thinking of the bastard colonel.

With a heavy sigh, I climbed up the numerous concrete steps to central, a slight frown etched onto my face.

...

"Hey Ed, how ya doin'?" A cheery voice exclaimed. I tensed up immediately, my heart skipping a beat.

"Earth to Ed!" The voice announced playfully and I instantly relaxed.

"Hey Hughes." I responded, though that must've been a bit too dreary for the occasion because Hughes' playful expression melted away.

"Edward..." He stated seriously and walked up to me. I've hardly known Hughes for very long, but I do know that whenever he gets serious, something really dangerously was bound to-

"Have you gotten shorter?" He asked nonchalantly, placing a hand ontop of my head.

I admit it. I let my temper get the best of me.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A TINY LITTLE SHORTIE SO SMALL THAT HE COULD DROWN IN A PUDDLE ON THE SIDEWALK."  
By this time, Hughes had began to laugh and hold his hands up in surrender.

"Hahahah, it's okay Ed. I bet if you invited that Winry girl over you'd forget about your height! I mean, it IS Valentines day!" He laughed.

Oh? Right. I forgot. That dreaded holiday. All those times back in Resembol when Al and I would compete for who's presents were the best to give to mom and Winry.

A horrified gasp followed by a sharp intake of air stirred me from my thoughts. I threw a glance beside me at Hughes who's expression turned deadly serious once again.

"It's Valentines day...which means...there will be love, and chocolate, and confessions..."

"Yeah...so?"

"WHAT IF ONE OF THOSE FILTHY BOYS TRY TO CONFESS TO MY DARLING ELICIA!?" Hughes spazzed, forcing me to take a tentative step back.

Suddenly Hughes' glasses glazed over and shined menacingly. "I must protect my little Elicia." He whispered and slipped his gun from it's holster.

"This will only take a second..." He muttered.

"Whoa, Elicia's only 3. You can't be thinking of shooting a bunch of 3 year old boys for trying to talk to her right?" I asked cautiously.

In response, Hughes held up his gun in the ready position, a sinister grin darkening his features.

"Oh, they won't feel a thing..." He replied innocently. Yup. That was my cue to leave. With a sigh, I slowly walked away, rubbing the back of my head irritably. Hughes pulled these stunts all the time, though I knew he wouldn't shoot kids...I think.

* * *

The knot in my stomach felt as if it was being drawn tighter and tighter, restricting my movement. The deep breaths I had been taking earlier turned shallow and pained.

I warily approached the door to Mustang's office where low mutterings could be heard from inside. Out of habit, I ALMOST pressed my ear to the door. Though, with a shake of the head I dismissed that idea and provided a weary knock.

Silence.

My expression transitioned to one of annoyance and I knocked again, a bit louder this time.

"Who is it~" A whimsical voice that I knew well uttered from inside the room.

"Edward." I responded.

"Hmm...I don't know any Edwards...try again." The voice practically sang.

And Alphonse wonders why I find him annoying? I had to clench my hands into fists to prevent myself from doing anything stupid.

"It's Fullmetal." I muttered angrily through gritted teeth.

"Come in Ed." Mustang stated nonchalantly. I sighed in irritation and kicked the door stop out the way, swinging the heavy door open.

I stepped into the office, surprised to see Lieutenant Hawkeye standing idle, as if she had just finished a casual conversation. There were a bunch of handguns scattered across the desk, along with a telephone, a cardboard box that stood off to the left, and a few papers here and there.

Colonel Mustang looked up at me smugly, his cheek in his hand which was propped up by his elbow. Hawkeye threw a sideways glance at me and nodded in acknowledgment.

"That's all I needed Riza, thanks." The colonel announced. Hawkeye about-faced. "Yes sir. Though, remember to do your OWN paper work next time. Handing it off to Havoc and Furey are just making their work pile up." She declared with a sigh as she walked away.

"You got it." Mustang responded in a bored tone as he preoccupied himself with something in the drawer behind his desk.

"Why do I get the feeling that he won't keep that promise..." I muttered irritably under my breath. As Riza passed by she gave me a pat on the shoulder and her lips quirked up into a half smile.

"Good luck with your report, Ed." She whispered, then stepped out of the room with the loud groan of the hinges on the door.

Once the older blonde woman had left, it was just Mustang and I. After an uncomfortable silence, The dark haired man yawned and got up, walking over to the window and facing it with his back to me.

"So Ed, how was the Library?" He asked with a sheepish sigh.

"Fine...Though it was nothing special." I responded in a clipped tone. Mustang shook his head and 'tsked.'

"Another one bites the dust, huh? So besides your report, you also came here for another lead?" He replied with a smirk. I swallowed thickly and stepped forward, walking towards his desk.

"Oh yeah, and happy Valentines day." Colonel Mustang mumbled, that annoying grin still gracing his face.

I eyed the guns littered amongst the table warily, tempted to pick one up and just be done with him.

"I have a lead." I heard him say and my eyes darted reluctantly from the sleek black metal of the guns to face an arrogant grin.

"Here." The raven haired man held out a beige folder to me, gesturing for me to take it.

I grabbed it from his hands and flipped it open, eagerly scanning through the documents inside. A photo of a man greeted me. He was pretty old, maybe in his 50's with an off black bang and graying hair.

"Who's thi-"

"Tim Marcoh." Mustang cut off. "He's been researching the philosophers stone as well. Though he's a known fugitive who escaped the military. We don't know where he is, but if you can find him then hats off to you."

My eyes widened to about the size dinner plates. No way. All the other leads he gave me before were all libraries in some distant place, or some old dusty town with enough problems to fill a journal with their sorrows.

But this. This was the something 'big' I had always had a sneaking suspicion about. Something directly related to the philosophers stone and not some empirical rumor.

But what was the catch?

"Thanks." I muttered begrudgingly, pocketing the small folder, my eyes straying once again to the increasingly tempting weapons.

"Is that all? I'm sticking my neck out for you Ed, what will you do for me in return."  
There was the catch. He had me right where he wanted, wrapped around his little finger.

I shrugged halfheartedly and poked at the wooden desk I had been leaning on.  
"I dunno...paperwork?"

"Come again?" He scoffed, turning his head to the side. I stared at him blankly, trying to decipher his unreadable movements... And possibly getting a one up on him.

I acted fast, gripping the nearest gun to the edge of the desk and aiming. I didn't even wait for a gasp or a startled noise to show that he knew what was coming. That's how badly I wanted it.

I pulled the trigger.

*Bang! Bang!*

Two shots fired off quicker than I could blink, the recoil momentarily stunning me. As smoke curled up and evaporated from the guns barrel, a smile eased it's way onto Colonel Mustang's face.

"Too bad Ed, they're unloaded." He muttered bitterly. My blank stare grew duller as I lowered the gun, the two blanks from earlier echoed off the hollow walls of the office, as if mocking me.

"Hmph." A petty grimace was plastered on my face as I set the gun down back on the desk. I idly wondered if anyone would come rushing in here after hearing the shots. It IS a military facility after all. Lost in thought, I hadn't noticed Mustang's change in movement as he shifted.

He turned to face me, walking steadily towards my form in his deep blue military uniform. I glanced sideways, not wanting to even make eye contact. He leaned forward so that his face was level with mine, and uttered the most gut wrenching statement."Please. You don't have the guts to shoot me, much less the height."

Once again. I snapped.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A VERTICALLY CHALLENGED LITTLE PIPSQUEAK WHO CAN'T EVEN SHOOT A GUN PROPERLY!?"

For whatever reason, this inspired a soft smile to cross Roy's face and he leaned in close to me.

I froze and blushed, still steaming and disoriented from my outburst. However, I also leaned in. The kiss was fevered and desperate as we shared our deepest passion in the heat of the moment.

I do this all for Alphonse. I attempted to reassure myself in my mind.

No you don't. You do this because you're weak and you desire it. Don't try to justify your actions using your little brother. A voice that I assume to be my conscience hissed, it's tone cold, reprimanding, and dripping with acid.

This sharp stab to the psyche relinquished me from the pleasure of Roy's lips on my own. My usually golden eyes dulled to a lifeless brown, despite the burning sensation which threatened to explode very soon.

Somehow the heated kiss from earlier broke off as Mustang noticed Edward's lack of attention. The older of the two slowly attempted to ease away before Edward grasped his wrist, forcing him to stay.

The two embraced for a moment just enjoying the warmth that came from the other. As if the very life from their bodies would seep out if they dared to let go. They remained set in that position, locked in a tender hug. Soon after, the room lit up like fireworks. A cataclysmic flash of blue light and sparks spazzed through the air, humming, hissing, and surrounding the two alchemists in sharp alliance as the beams of light twisted and turned.

The evidence of a transmutation.

They separated after a moment, as Roy stared at Edward's lifeless golden eyes in dismay.

"Sorry... I used your phone." The blonde whispered listlessly as he twisted the blade of his automail arm deep within the man's abdomen, forcing him to let out a pained cry.

"F-Fullmetal-" Roy gasped and choked on his own blood. He pulled a hand over his mouth quickly to prevent the steady flow of the precious red substance.

"-But y'know...equivalent exchange."

With that he withdrew the weapon and watched as the crimson liquid streamed from his superior's stomach.

"Ed...ward." Colonel Mustang muttered weakly, the color paling from his face. Finally, his eyes darkened to match Edward's as the last of Roy Mustang's life drained from his body.

* * *

** A/N- Well that was dark...wasn't it...anywho...uh...This was my first yandere fanfiction...ever annddddd I have nothing to say really XD**


End file.
